Bad boys love Good girls
by ImaSchmidtster
Summary: Every girl wants a bad boy to be good just for her & every boy wants a good girl to be bad just for him ... This is the story of bad boy Kendall and good girl Jazzlyn


Bad boys love Good girls

My names is Jazzlyn but most people call me Jazz and most people spell my names wrong , they pronounce & spell it as Jaclyn , I'm am Puerto Rican I have long dark brown hair that reaches a little past my waist .

I'm 5'4 , a super crazy and energetic girl ,

I am single but I have a crazy kinda crush on the bad boy at my school ,

his name is Kendall . I have never talked to him but some looks here and there , His friends James, Carlos and Logan are like this gang thing I guess I'm not exactly sure .no one really knows about my crush ,not even my best friend Bree , I go to a school called Penn high in Florida .

My school in filled with "cliques" . Like I had previously mentioned Kendall and his friend being the "bad boys"

well me and my friend are the "swag girls" is what I heard people say about me , maybe its because we dress with swag , wearing Jordans, snap backs and varsity jackets . my mom is young , she had me when she was 16 and now i'm 16 and a sophomore in Penn high.

Well anyways now that you know a little about me .. on with the story :)

"Bree please stop" I couldn't stop laughing at my friend dancing up and down the hallways trying to cheer me up .

" awhhh babe your smiling" bree yelled from the far end of the hallyway

my aunt Donnie had just passed away this weekend and even tho I didn't know her too well she was still my moms sister and I felt bad seeing my mom so low .

" ohkay ohkay i'm better , now stop being a nut" i replied to bree who is still dancing in her own little world ,as she was coming to a stop she ran into someone , I run straight to her because the person who she bumped into is nothing but bad news

I run up and help bree coming face to face with the "bad boys"

bree had ran into logan and he didn't look happy about it at all

"Oh my god im so sorry , I didn't mean too run into you"i heard bree babble to logan

" your such a little fucking nerd " logan replied

" she said she was sorry " I stood up for bree

" who the fuck are you "

" Jazzlyn Rivera "

" well I don't give a fuck if your last name was Obama or Bieber , tell your friend to watch where the fuck shes going" Logan spat

I looked behind him and saw carlos , james and kendall all standing behind logan ,

"oh wow I bet you feel cool screaming at girl who apologized for accidentally running into you , are you fucking hurt NO you're not , so how about you grow the fuck and fuck off ",

right after I said that logan looked taken back that somebody had the guts to tell him off

"feisty" I heard carlos say but I was too busy staring down logan

"alright alright guys lets just go " said james

logan smirked up at bree and kissed her forehead apologized to her

after that her started walking away and everyone eles followed but kendall walked slower just staring at me , he winked and kept walking ..

wait what ….

Later that night my mother came into my room while I was doing my homework

"hey hunny" mom said sniffling a little , I could tell she has been crying

" hey mom , how are you feeling ?"

" I'm doing ohkay " replied my mother unsure of her answer

I just stared at her with sympathy

" I have to go out of town for a couple weeks to arrange her funeral and take care of grand pop and grand mom"

"you want me to come " I asked

"i was thinking you could stay here and look after the house , I will have Miss diamond and her son come look after you once and a while .

" James Diamond .." I asked confused

" yes , he is a lovely young man" my mother said

" ohkay sure , so when do you leave"

" I will leave tonight" my mom replied

" whoa mom talk about warning" I stated

" I need to do this jazz"

"its ohkay mom"

" I left a lot of money in your account , use it wisely"

" ofcorse I will mom"

"alright hunny well I should get going im all packed , im not exactly sure when i'll be back , but it will be a while" mother said while placing a kiss on my head and leaving my room , my house and my state .


End file.
